


POI undocumented files: shoot 001

by katielee002



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: A short, light-hearted fluffy piece, if you want to see some more Root x Shaw!Fanfiction starring Root and Shaw! Miscellaneous mission involving: Root flirting, Shaw in 'vegan hell,' TM being a troll. Just a few Shaw-canon cursing, otherwise nothing objectionable.Inspired by Amy Acker's comment once that Sarah Shahi can lift more than her own weight, combined by a random, impulsive grocery-store purchase. Also I really liked Shaw's line about "retail hell" back in the day.





	POI undocumented files: shoot 001

POI undocumented files: shoot 001

"Root." Shaw's voice was low and threatening. The taller brunette turned around from gathering her taser and tranquilizer kits and putting them into a messenger bag, arms still hovering over said bag.

"Yes, Sweetie?" She replied with a flirtatious grin.

Shaw glared at the offending object in her hand as she callously shook it in its wrapper.

"What the hell is this?!" She threw it at the brunette, Root smirking as she caught it, thoughtfully tapped it against the palm of her hand, and turned back around adding it to the contents of her bag.

"Snack in case you get hungry." She casually commented, grin not leaving her face as she resumed assembling her bag.Shaw quirked an eyebrow incredulously.

"You expect me to eat that crap? I don't even know what the hell spirulina is."  
Root's smile grew wider as opened her mouth to speak. Shaw frowned and cut her off.

"Don't even bother telling me what the Machine's transmitting into your ear; stuff probably tastes like a bland piece of wood, " she muttered under her breath, annoyed. She and Root were preparing to track down their latest number, a trip that apparently involved enough travel to necessitate snacks.

Both women finished assembling their bags and zipped them up, heading out from the subway together to conveniently stolen 2011 BMW 535i M Sport. Shaw scowled when she spotted a box in the trunk that suspiciously looked like a box of whatever organic vegan craziness she'd thrown at Root before. She gave an accusatory glare as she tossed their bags into the back and slammed the trunk shut.  
Root only smiled in reply and walked over to the passenger side in the front.

"There's no way in hell I'm eating one of those things..." Shaw grumbled under her  
breath as she got in and started the car.

+++

"Just kill me now." Shaw groaned exasperatedly, or at least, as much as she could, as she and Root moved up the line to register.

Where, you ask?

A vegan hell festival, that's where... Shaw's frown was permanently slapped onto her face as Root cheerfully looped her arm around Shaw's and pulled them to the table. 

The woman working the table was pleasant enough, a young Asian woman in her twenties with an amiable smile.

"Hi, checking in?" She asked politely.

Shaw rolled her eyes as Root forcefully pulled them closer to the table.  
"Yes, my name is Caroline Grey and this is my fiancée Sam. We're the owners of the Go Shaw Spirulina Bar. We should be signed up as a vendor."

The woman glanced at the two and smiled.  
"Of course, just let me find your names on the list and we'll get you set up."

Shaw's eyes grew wide as she grimaced at the name. She jerked Root around and hissed in the brunette's ear.

"The hell?!! Go Shaw Spirulina Bar?! What kind of silly-ass name is that?!" 

"Now, now Sweetie. It's the name of company that just recently went out of business... but, no one'll know until after we've finished. Well, the Machine took the liberty of switching a few letters around, for insurance purposes, of course."

Root laughed a little to herself as she turned back around to accept their name tags and informational packet.

"I hope you enjoy the festival!" The woman called after them as they left, Shaw marching away fuming as Root loosely trailed after her. 

+++

Shaw let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her temples. Their number happened to be a fellow vendor at the festival; Root had taken the liberty of introducing themselves and the two had since spiraled into gushing about their favorite foods and products. 

Root, thankfully, had spared Shaw the talking and she instead was setting up the station. She picked up a bar and looked at it with disdain.

"This thing weighs like a tissue." She tossed it back into the box to join the hundreds of bars wrapped like it. She dropped the box on the counter, haphazardly dumping the bars into a display.

She growled at the promotional banner; it had a (clearly photoshopped) picture of her in active wear, smiling, and laughing together with a similarly dressed (and photoshopped) Root as they faced each other. The shimmer of added moisture implied that the two had been exercising and were now sitting on the ground resting, and in one of Shaw's hands was the ominous Go Shaw Spirulina Bar.

Shaw glared at a light post camera in the park. The red light didn't blink.

"Stupid machine..." She cursed as she slapped the banner on the side of the station with more force than necessary.

Root presently returned, a silly grin plastered on her face as always.  
"Hey Sweetie; you miss me?" 

Shaw, now sitting at the station, her chin resting in her palm, rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

Root stepped back to admire the banner.  
"Looks good. I think modeling is your true calling." She teased as she whimsically walked around to the other side.

Shaw grunted, unmoving.  
"Let's just finish this quickly so I can get out of this meatless hell." 

"Our number seems alright for the moment. Why don't you take a look around? She thinks you might find something you like."

Shaw raised an eyebrow. "What, the Machine thinks I'd enjoy myself here? No way...first retail hell, now vegan hell?" 

Shaw frowned as Root drew dangerously close, lips almost brushing against her ear, warm breath tickling her skin.

"She says there's a 95.7% chance you'll eat one of these," she deftly grabbed a bar from the display and dangled it in front of her face, "...and enjoy it," she cooed softly, smartly withdrawing as Shaw abruptly stood up and glared at her in retaliation. 

She was silent as she stalked away to check out the other stations.  
Root smiled knowingly as she looked at her moving form, letting the arm holding the spirulina bar fall to her side. 

==  
Shaw felt a spike of excitement rush through her veins as she spotted a dead-lift contest next to a vegan protein vendor.

"Lift your weight and win a year's supply of Almond Milk and our signature vegan-friendly protein powder!" 

Shaw rolled her eyes. The weights, yeah, she could do...the almond milk....not so much. She did recall seeing boxes of almond milk in the subway. When given an inquisitive judgmental look, Root shrugged her shoulders innocently and flashed a toothy grin.  
"You don't need to refrigerate until you open."

To which Shaw had rolled her eyes and muttered, "You and your fake milk," under her breath.

But no, that's not why she was going to do the deadlift. She was bored and lifting her weight (Shaw could lift more than her weight in fact) was a more tolerable way of killing time until they needed to do whatever they needed to do with their number.

She casually walked up to the vendor, a very well-sculpted man in an active wear tee shirt with the almond milk logo screened onto it. 

She kept her gaze neutral and disinterested as she read the different ranking categories for the deadlift.

"Lift 50% of your weight -- get a bag of our protein powder!  
"Lift 75% of your weight -- get a bag of our protein powder + a shaker bottle!  
"Lift 100% of your weight -- get a year's supply of our protein powder + Almond Milk!  
"Lift more than your weight -- get the whole bundle package!

The man noticed her interest and asked, "Interested in trying, young lady?" 

Shaw glared at the language and glanced back at the prize list. She wasn't going to do it for Root; no, not for the dorky look of adoration when Shaw came back with the almond milk...no, she was doing it purely to kill time.

She bit back her anger and replied, "Yeah." In a flat tone.  
He smiled as he gestured towards a scale.  
"We'll measure your weight first and go from there."

Shaw remained expressionless as she stepped onto the scale. "Right." 

The man looked thoughtful as he waited for the scale to settle.  
"Alright, looks like you weigh in at 125 lbs; what would you like to try?" 

Shaw gave the man a look. "Just one rep for the prizes, right?"  
He gave her a smile. "Yes, that's right. Don't worry too much about the form, alright?"

Shaw frowned. "I'll show you correct form..." She growled murderously under her breath.

She took off her jacket and set it on the ground beside her.  
"135." She stated, rolling out her shoulders slightly.

"Are you sure?" The man gave her a look as if she were a puppy trying to take a bite of a big bone.

"135." She stated again with a slight growl, muttering curses about guys and their superiority complexes.

Nevertheless, the man obliged and loaded 135lbs onto the bar. Shaw grabbed the bar, rolling her palms around it a few times before tightening her grip. A few curious people had gathered around, not that Shaw cared enough. 

She breathed out as she assumed a squatting position. She took another breath and executed a clean jerk, the man's eyes widening slightly as she took a moment before standing up straight, loving the burn in her muscles as she stood for a few seconds before dropping the barbell onto the ground with a controlled thud. 

The spectators clapped in appreciation as Shaw loosely shook out her arms, bent over, and retrieved her jacket. She walked up to the stunned man and smirked as she said, "My prizes?"

It took him a moment to register and he stumbled as he regained himself. "A-Ah, yes, of course. Wow....uh, which shaker bottle would you like?"

Shaw strode past him to look at the rows of bottles on display. As her eyes skimmed, they fell upon a black shaker bottle with two caps and the word BEAST in bright yellow letters painted on the side.

She took it and showed to him, the man nodding as he retrieved a new bottle wrapped in a box. She accepted it, tossing him the display bottle. 

"Leave the other stuff at the Go Shaw Spirulina station; split the protein powder half chocolate, half matcha green." She called smugly over her shoulder as she walked away, leaving behind an awed and insufficient-feeling man.

==

Shaw tapped the shaker bottle on the table as she walked back around to the other side. Root was typing away on a laptop, setting up an account for Go Shaw Spirulina Bars. She paused in her typing to glance at the bottle.

"Have fun?" She inquired cordially as she turned back to the screen, keys tapping away like rice krispies.

Shaw pulled up a chair and sat down, twirling the box under her finger.  
"Not really." She stated in a flat tone, but Root could see the corners of her lips curve ever so slightly upwards in a smile.

Her own curve up in a smile.  
"Well, we're going to be very, very busy in a little while." She stated matter-of-factly.

"People are going to buy up our stocks like crazy when they recognize you from the deadlift."

Shaw let the box fall over with a soft rattle.  
"And the Machine told you that?" 

"Hmm." Root hummed to herself, amused. 

"I'm going to recruit our number to help us, she's not doing anything at the moment."  
Shaw warily eyed an approaching person.

"Uhh, okay..." 

Root bent over to plant a quick kiss to her cheek, rubbing their cheeks together for a moment as someone snapped a picture on their phone.

"That way we can keep an eye her while I take care of the threat." Shaw was about to voice a protest before she shushed her, turning their faces towards another phone.

"You had your fun; besides, I did tell you no guns." 

Their number walked over. "Carol, you said you two needed some help manning the station?"  
...

The pair successfully completed their mission; Root had successfully and quite frankly she had really enjoyed tasering the threat to their number, who had ironically been the employee at the vegan protein powder stand. The man had tried to grab the woman during the crazy sales that Shaw's stunt had boosted. His manager had come over to apologize for the ruckus and offered to have the almond milk and protein powder shipped free to a home address.

To Root's surprise Shaw flatly stated the address to her apartment, and when she asked about, had simply rolled her eyes and said that Harold would probably throw a fit about milk and protein powder with Bear around and his tendency to get into things...

Root's smile had only grown bigger, latching onto the woman in a hug. 

==  
As they unpacked their bags, Shaw noticed that a spirulina bar had somehow ended up in her bag.

She let out a short snort of amusement.  
"Uh-huh...nope."

...

Ugh. She had to admit, she was kind of curious. They had sold out at the vegan festival.

She ripped the green package open and grimaced at the dark green look of the bar, but nevertheless took a bite.

She chewed slowly...frowning. It tasted like a chewy banana chip with dates...which was what it said it had...she swallowed. 

She took another bite. She guessed...it was alright. Sure as hell wasn't going to fill her up, but okay...

She stiffened as Root snuck her arms around her and rested her chin on her shoulder.  
"See?" She said in a flirty I-told-you-so manner, "I told you you'd like it."

Shaw broke free, glaring at the brunette as she threw the last bit of it at the hacker. Root caught it and popped it into her mouth, licking her fingers suggestively. 

"Now that you've had some protein, how about some exercise before dinner?"  
And Root grinned as Shaw strode across the room and pulled her into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ it's katie.  
> I haven't written in a while but I do enjoy it so I'm trying to get back to it. I welcome comments/critiques/reviews! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
